duelsoftheplaneswalkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hands of Flame
*'Chandra Nalaar's Red Deck' Faced with opposition from every direction, with enemies – driven by their desire to suppress you – closing in, there is only one option. Burn them all. The Hands of Flame deck is fueled by red’s signature passion and fiery destruction. Chandra’s deck is packed with small, aggressive creatures that immediately put your opponent on the defensive. It can be tempting to unload your awesome arsenal of damage spells like Shock and Incinerate on your not-yet-crispy-enough opponent. However, remember that clearing the way by destroying opposing creatures can often lead to more efficient damage-dealing. Your spells only hit once, but your creatures can attack every turn, especially when your opponent is defenseless! This deck focuses on unrelenting offense – as long as you have at least 1 life remaining, you are a threat to end the duel at any moment. Sometimes you have to forget about blocking and just turn up the heat. Haste is a potent ability that allows some of your most efficient creatures, like the powerful Lightning Elemental, to blindside enemies by attacking the turn they enter the battlefield. Collected from the ashes of those who would oppose you, the new weapons you unlock for victory are explosive. You’ll ally yourself with a Shivan Dragon, one of the mightiest dragons to ever fight in the Multiverse. You’ll unleash the pinpoint devastation of Blaze, a spell whose damage is only limited by the mana you have available. What hope does order and principle have against such a chaotic and brutal force? * Direct damage. *Strong attacks. *Cards that can grant First Strike, Double Strike, and double damage. *Decent creatures for a decent cost. *Strong offensive creatures. *Number of creatures with Haste. *Sometimes hard to get good mana to balance spells. *Low defense for a lot of creatures. *No way to counter non-creature spells. *Not many fliers. Starting Deck: *(24) Mountain *(2) Earth Elemental *(1) Flamewave Invoker *(1) Goblin King *(4) Goblin Piker *(4) Goblin Sky Raider *(4) Hill Giant *(4) Lightning Elemental *(2) Prodigal Pyromancer *(4) Raging Goblin *(2) Enrage *(3) Incinerate *(2) Lava Axe *(3) Shock * Shivan Dragon * Dragon's Claw * Cinder Pyromancer * Incinerate * Dragon's Claw * Cryoclasm * Blaze * Dragon's Claw * Bloodmark Mentor * Cryoclasm * Seismic Assault * Dragon's Claw * Kamahl, Pit Fighter * Rage Reflection * Shivan Hellkite * Furnace of Rath * Hostility * Earthquake * Threaten * Razormane Masticore * Goblin Artillery * Claws of Valakut * Goblin Chieftain * Lightning Bolt * Chandra's Outrage * Conquering Manticore The Multiverse: Magic: The Gathering This information may be copyrighted. So it will be used in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US Copyright Law. The information on this wikia was found on: http://www.wizards.com/Magic/Digital/Default.aspx or came from Magic the Gathering: Duels of the Planeswalkers: (Xbox 360 and PC Version's) The Information was gathered from Magic 2011. This information may be owned by Multiverse: Magic the Gathering, which is owned by Wizards of the Coast. The use of this information in www.duelsoftheplaneswalkers.wikia.com articles can be considered fair use because: It illustrates the topic of our articles, and no equivalent free and accurate information is available. The use of this information on articles other than those outlined above with legitimate fair use rationales may be a copyright violation. Category:Decks